The Demon Knight of The Round Table
by Saintnex
Summary: there is a legend about the round table, a training ground that is only for that bravest of men, and warriors, but some legends are true and naruto is about to find just how real they are
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, or Sasuke would be lying dead in his own blood while Naruto ruled the world with a iron fist, nor do I own any of the other characters or weapons from other sources.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**They say that the world is built upon legends, to explain the unknown, well there **_

_**is a legend about a training ground, called the round table. some say that it was **_

_**a training ground for demonic creatures, other say that it was used by legendary **_

_**warriors to hone theirs skills, and prepare for battle and great adventures. One thing **_

_**was always in all the versions of the legend, that who ever can stand upon the center **_

_**of the round table for several hours and survive, they would become king of the round **_

_**table. They would be crowned the demon knight of the round table and be blessed with **_

_**power unseen be man for eons. They would be given the power of the sword of aeons, a **_

_**sword shrouded in mystery and blood, matched only by Avo's tear, and said to have **_

_**been wield by archon, a legendary king and the first demon knight, but some legends **_

_**are true, and Naruto Uzumaki is about to find out just how real this legend is….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, nor do I own any of the other characters or weapons from other sources.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was slowly walking down the street, deep in thought, while most would laugh at the idea, they would have been shocked to see Naruto thinking of something other than being hokage and having ramen "_Why doesn't Sakura-chan like me! I save her from Gaara and the village, yet all she cares about is Sasuke-teme! I mean what is so good about him anyways. I defeated Haku, Neji, and even brought back Tsunade-baachan but she keeps insulting me, like calling me dobe and dead last!" _thought Naruto angrily as he continued walking, not noticing someone in front of him until he accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry" said Naruto as he regained balance, "Oh don't worry- wait you're the demon brat, you trying to steal from me, weren't you!" screamed the villager while other people were starting to gather around them. " No wait, I didn't mean" Naruto was interrupted by the other villagers that had gather around "liar!" screamed one villager, while another accused him of trying to kill the villager he knocked down, Naruto kept trying to apologize, but the villagers were becoming more and more angry.

They knew the demon brat was going to try something like this eventually, now they were going finally to finish what the fourth hokage had started, and this time nobody was going to stop them. Naruto was worried, the villagers glares had become from hate to murderous, Naruto knew something bad was about to happen, so he bolted from the area. "Look! The demon brat is running!" shrieked one of the gathered villagers, and with that, they turned to see the demon brat (aka Naruto) fleeing from the scene. Now, Naruto was a ninja and the villagers were normal civilians, Naruto didn't need to run from them, right? Wrong, no matter how cruel the villagers were, Naruto would never hurt them, because that would hurt the village and Naruto had sworn to become the greatest hokage ever, and to protect the village with his life.

Naruto continued running as the villagers chased him, fortunately for Naruto, none of his chasers were ninja, so they could not catch Naruto, unfortunately, there was more villagers then he could escape. As the chase went on, the ninjas that hated began to join the "finishing of the fourth hokage's work and killing the demon brat one and for all".

Naruto had finally manage to escape from the mob after having one of his arms, and his nose broken, hundreds of cuts scattered all over his body, his jumpsuit torn to rags, barely hanging on to weak body, and bruises covering his whole body in pain. "I_ barely manage to get away from the mob,"_ thought Naruto "wait, where am I?" wondered Naruto as he look around the area, _"it looks like a training ground" _thought Naruto. Then, all of a sudden, a large wave of intense killing intent washed over Naruto, immediately sending Naruto to the ground, gasping for air, _"what is this? I want to kill myself just to get away from this!" _thought Naruto as the killing intent became worst and worst, slowly suffocating Naruto in its dark, heavy atmosphere.

Finally, when Naruto was just about to lose conscious, the killing intent vanishes slightly, just allowing Naruto to get up from the ground. Then unearthly glow light up the center of the training ground in a circle and a mysterious humming appeared, hypnotizing Naruto to walk into the glowing light. _"What is going on?" _thought Naruto as he tried to fight against the mesmerizing humming that was attracting Naruto, but it was all in vain, for the call was too strong for Naruto to stop. As soon as Naruto stepped into the light, the training ground shook, sending Naruto to the ground and a great crack in the ground appeared, opening the portal to hell. Thousand of demons launched from the crack, all targeting Naruto for a feast of blood, Naruto quickly got up and took out a kunai, preparing to fight the demonic horde that was charging at him. Naruto made the first strike as he plunge his kunai into a demon, ripping the kunai out, right before ducking under a claw of a demon, and slashing it with his kunai. Naruto tried to get out of the glowing circle, but was unable too "damn, I can't get out of this circle!" thought Naruto as he continued to slash at demons with his kunai. "Let's get this party started! Kage Bunshin no jutsu" shouted Naruto as twenty clones appeared and began to fight the mass of demons. The real Naruto took out a handful of shurikens and threw them at the demons, killing several of them. Then Naruto takes out a kunai, using it to cut off a demons head, before throwing it and killing another.

Finally, as the sun was rising, Naruto defeated all the demons and was free to move from the circle, but not without receiving injuries of his own, such as the large gash on his arm and the one on his chest. He also had several burn marks from a demon that was on fire, and he had several cuts scattered around his body. Fortunately, for Naruto, the kyuubi had begun to heal Naruto's wounds at a quick pace, patching Naruto up quickly. Then when Naruto thought that the fighting had ended, the ground began to shake again, and this time, an even larger crack appeared, but this time only one demon came out. The demon was 6 feet tall, with long grey hair, with one eye the glowed green, and another glowing orange. The demon worn armour that resembled the scales of a snake with dark iron boots and wields a large scythe. The scythe was almost as tall as the demon, the rod was a deep blue, there was a large red and blue attached to where the rod and the blade connected, with chains wrapped around it **(if you have problems imagining the demon and the scythe, think of orochi-X and his weapon from warriors orochi 2)**.

The demon lunged at Naruto at an insane speed, slashing Naruto right in the chest, Naruto quickly took out a kunai, and the demon attacked again, but this time Naruto was able to block it with his kunai. Naruto pushed the demon back, before chucking the kunai at him, Naruto then lunged forward to punch the demon, but the demon deflected the kunai and blocked Naruto's strike, but Naruto retaliated with leg sweep, which the demon jumped to avoid. Naruto seeing a chance as the demon was in the air to strike delivered a roundhouse kick to the demon's stomach into a tree. Naruto landed to see the demon get up without a scratch, "_what the hell, this guy isn't even injured"_ thought Naruto right before the demon disappeared from Naruto's sight, reappearing right in front of Naruto, and with its scythe, slashed rapidly at Naruto, more then half the strikes connected, leaving Naruto covered with gashes all over his body.

Naruto manage to get away before the demon could give the final strike. Naruto put his hands in the cross-hand seal and shouted "you asked for it, asshole! Get ready for this Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and with that over thousand clones appeared, twenty of them rushed at the demon distracting him, while each of the other thousand clones, and Naruto created the rasengan in their hands. The clones that were distracting the demon kick it into the air, while the other thousand clones and Naruto jumped into the air, all slamming their rasengans into the demon. Naruto's clones disappear as he lands, and as he watches the demon fall to the ground dead, Naruto says " Uzumaki Naruto one thousand rasengan combo". Then the unearthly circle appeared once more, and with that the mysterious humming, but this time a sword arose from the ground.

The sword was slightly larger than a average long sword, its blade had four juts on it, two juts on both side, creating a curve between the juts on both side. The blade ended in a spike, that stared from the second juts, but had no tip because of the gap splitting the blade almost into two, ending in front of a small red gem that was above the hilt's guard. The hilt's guard was wrapped in a red cloth up to the blade, with a strange seal at the center. The cross-guard had two curve rods on its sides, the hilt was wrapped in a red material, with gold buttons holding the material to the hilt.

The hilt ended with a large gold object that was similar to a bell **(if you have problems visualizing the sword, think of the sword of aeons in fable, and fable: the lost chapters)**. Naruto walked slowly towards the sword, cautious of the floating weapon and its untapped power. Naruto reached the sword of aeons, the humming silently encouraging Naruto to grab the sword, so with all of his courage, Naruto grabs the handle of the sword of aeons and a large explosion of energy consumes the round table.

_**Uzumaki Naruto One Thousand Rasencombo**__**: A-ranked jutsu, Naruto creates over one thousand clones, and they all create the rasengan . Then a few clones knock the opponent into the air as Naruto and the clones jump into the air, ramming their rasengans into the opponent. It is considered a A-ranked jutsu due to the large amount of chakra needed to create the clones and the rasengan, also of the fatality rate of the jutsu, which is 80% chance of death for the opponent.**_

_**( due to Naruto's inability to create a rasengan without the help of his clones, this jutsu is considered to be in-progress)**_

_**Rasengan**__**: A-ranked jutsu, is a compressed sphere of spinning chakra.**_

**_Note: there will be a poll to determine the pairing, plz look on my profile and vote_**


End file.
